


丝绸

by archer17



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer17/pseuds/archer17
Summary: 写不下去了关于莉塔过去的一点展开





	丝绸

莉塔 莱斯特兰奇在魔法部以她那身丝绸长裙出名，只有出勤的时候她才会偶尔放弃长裙而换上更便捷的套装，但仍然带着丝巾。男人们趁着莉塔经过的时候偷瞄那丝绸勾勒的曼妙曲线又诋毁她风骚，女人们在她背后窃窃私语：看呐莱斯特兰奇又在显摆自己那高贵的纯血身份了。人们对她怀有毫无理智的恶意，仿佛霍格沃茨的偏见随着她的存在也寄生在魔法部的角落里。人们奈何在工作上挑不出错，因此他们只能借着她的家族、她的过去以及她的格格不入以作为在背后嘲弄她的理由。

她并非对此一无所知。在过去的校园经历中她学会了如何应对流言蜚语。不想被伤害就不要去理睬。这不只是一种自我保护，也因为他们不值得她在意罢了。然而她明白得有些晚了，直到纽特离开她才明白那些简单深刻的道理。

 

在学校的前五年纽特都是她的避难所。她躲在纽特营造的小小动物世界里，假装外面的暴风雪不存在。小小的壁橱似乎就是她在学校的全部，那时她还没有意识到这只是一种拖延时间的回避，她总会走上那条风雪肆虐的路。纽特离开学校以后她真正地进入暴风雪的中心地带。“感谢莱斯特兰奇，那个赫奇帕奇怪胎总算走了。”“离莱斯特兰奇远点，靠近她的人都会遭遇不幸，看看斯卡曼德。”过去的长矛又出现了，现在浸满了毒液，而她无处可退。纽特理所当然地没有给她来信，唯一得到的音讯还是年长的斯卡曼德同她面谈时说纽特希望她能完成学业，如果她想做出补偿，那就好好地在学校待着。

那段时间她几近崩溃，除了上课，她几乎将所有的时间都浪费在那个壁橱里。那些动物在事件发生以后都被收走了，莉塔在这里用毯子做了一个窝。她完成学习任务以后就窝在那里，长久地凝视窗外的单调景色。除了纽特，她没有任何牵挂。她突然又开始怨恨纽特。他借着替她顶罪的由头逃走了，离开这座牢笼一样的城堡，远离那些丑恶的人。纽特抛下了她。她很快又清醒过来，如果她不要纽特了，那她什么都没有了。

 

莉塔在课业表现上总是很突出，老师总是对她绕过规则的小动作睁一只眼闭一只眼。只要没触犯校规，学生的纠纷就让他们自己去解决吧！很显然莉塔不是这样想的，她一贯游走在边界上，偶尔的一次出格让她失去了朋友，因此她变得更肆无忌惮。在一次黑魔法防御课上，她因为挥动魔杖的动作太大而将“除你武器”发挥出了攻击咒语的效力，她的对手被她摔在了墙上。周围的学生停下来在那里小声交谈。邓布利多注意到这个小小事故。他给斯莱特林扣了五分，好生安慰那个学生，然后宣布提前下课。

“莱斯特兰奇小姐，如果不介意的话我可以叫你莉塔吗？”邓布利多将走在末尾的莉塔留下来。“如果方便的话，我想请你到我的办公室喝杯茶？”

莉塔不可置否。假如邓布利多想要惩罚她，她很欢迎。

邓布利多的办公室和他平时的形象大相径庭。墙壁上挂着克什米尔的手工挂毯，地上铺的是朱红色地毯，但是储藏柜堆满了蜂蜜公爵的糖果。办公室一角放着两把扶手椅和小圆桌。宽阔的窗沿铺了毯子，还放了不同颜色的软垫。家务魔法正指挥着棒针织彩色的羊毛袜子，旁边是厚厚一摞的成品。邓布利多请她在扶手椅坐下，找出茶叶，等待着水壶里的水达到适合的温度。

“呃，你知道的，用适合温度的水才能泡出茶叶最好的味道。而魔法在这点上起不了多大作用。”邓布利多打开蜂蜜公爵储藏柜，拿出柠檬雪宝请莉塔吃。

莉塔感到一点莫名奇妙，邓布利多处罚学生都是这么和颜悦色的吗？难怪纽特那么喜欢他。

“纽特也偶尔来这里和我一起喝下午茶。可惜更多的时候他更愿意去进行那些小小的探险或者去照顾他的动物。”

邓布利多将泡好的茶倒出。“现在他离开了。没人愿意陪我喝茶了。”

莉塔感到难受，她是这一切的源头，如果她没有……

“如果你愿意的话，我很欢迎你和我一起喝茶。”他向莉塔举杯示意，豪爽地将茶水一干而净。

谈话被莫名其妙地终止了。莉塔由始到终没说上一句话。但是她感受到了邓布利多的善意。她感到温暖，仿佛纽特还在学校陪着她一样。

 

莉塔在某个下午和邓布利多享受了一顿丰富的下午茶。他们谈到许多东西，谈到那件事，谈到流言蜚语，谈到友情。

“我不知道友情是什么。”莉塔在后来的时间里反复质问自己，她是不是只是在利用纽特，而非将他当作朋友。她在潜意识里拒绝这个想法，更不希望纽特这样认为。可是她做的事情却伤害了纽特。

“交朋友没那么困难，也没有那么简单。”邓布利多想了好一会才组织好语言。“除了共有的兴趣爱好，还需要尊重。”

“最重要的是你是否在乎对方的感受。不要等到失去以后才后悔。你还有机会。至于别人，梅林对他们另有安排。”

那他们就是朋友啦。莉塔轻快地在心里想道。

 

莉塔很平静地度过了剩下的在校时间。纽特保护了她，她也要遵守和纽特之间不存在的约定。她偶尔对过火的挑衅行为施以反击，但是她不再为那些恶言恶语感到困扰，就由他们去吧。她仍然会去禁林里探险，给纽特反馈他在林子里朋友的近况。纽特每封信都会回信，写的字句越来越少。“梅林啊，为什么和动物打交道的部门还需要这么多文书工作！”她看见信上暴躁的词句露出一个小小的微笑。“我在档案整理的时候发现很多关于魔法生物的未公开档案，这足够我研究一阵了！”他总是这样的，尽管被迫接受了来自家人的好意，但他也能在枯燥的工作里找到一些小乐子。

办公室生活是纽特的噩梦，而毕业以后她也即将迎来她的噩梦。莱斯特兰奇，这个姓氏统治了她过去十几年，现在企图控制她剩下的时间。就业指导的时候，她在就业意向里填了魔法生物控制与管理司。毫不意外地，她在第二天迎来了简短的纸条，命令她毕业以后直接回老宅。

那栋老宅还是原来的模样，弥漫着腐朽的死气。走廊里还是一字排开的长辈画像，清一色男性趾高气昂地看着莉塔从他们面前走过，连句嘲讽都不给。莉塔很高兴地发现画像又多了几幅。惹人厌的老家伙又少了几个。

 

毕业之后就是社交季。各个家族忙不迭将小辈们拉出来参加舞会，美其名曰相亲。其实和配种没什么差别，看看谁和谁交配更可能得到优秀的后代。莉塔也被迫不及待地推出去了。回到老宅以后她还没有见过血缘上的父亲，旁系的姑妈就急匆匆地将她领到社交场上。

说是社交场，实际上就是年龄增加的纯血斯莱特林们扎堆配种，偶尔会有几个拉文克劳。格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇从来不在宾客范围内。莉塔莱斯特兰奇在霍格沃茨恶名远扬，看着姑妈为此忙前忙后地操劳，在心里嘲讽她是无用功。

这时她才发现霍格沃茨是她另一个避风港，她学会和他人相处以后学校变得格外可爱。她何尝不知道莱斯特兰奇的意图（实际上他们也就在乎那些），她的父亲唯一的儿子早夭，家族里男丁日益减少，他们需要借她的子宫为莱斯特兰奇生下更多的男性子嗣。家族里所有女性都被视为可用于孕育男性以维持家族的资源，永远只能是谱系上面一朵孤独的白色小花。

她的父亲也因此厌恶她。失去男性继承人让这一脉变得凋零，假如死掉的是莉塔，他们不会又任何损失。莉塔有时会充满恶意地想，她就是不能让老头子们得逞，她一向都是这么做的。可是她也因此回忆起那次沉船事故。她的博格特。深海里的襁褓时不时造访她的梦境，白色绸布包裹着她，越缠越紧使得她无法呼吸。她仍然没有办法顺利地对博格特使出“滑稽滑稽”。死亡能以什么样搞笑的形式出现呢？带着小丑面具的死神仍然阴森可怖。

过去的恐惧又悄悄地复苏了。莱斯特兰奇的痕迹无处不在。用餐时女性不得发言，餐桌上首是男性专座，女眷只能坐在最年轻的男性的下个座位。女眷的地位按她们依附的男性而定，莉塔在其中是个例外。她是莱斯特兰奇不详的象征。尽管她是家主的孩子，但却是食物链的最底层。人人都能在她身上踩一脚。可他们还是让她享受高待遇。这无时无刻不在向她暗示着，她不过是莱斯特兰奇豢养在金笼子里的雀鸟。

她被放置在棺材里静静等待凋零的那一刻。原本应当如此。可是当那些吸血的藤蔓缠绕她的四肢时，她忍不住哭泣。她想活，她向往自由。她想起和纽特一起在禁林里探险的时光，她和纽特一起骑在鹰头马身有翼兽上飞翔的感觉。苔藓、青草和泥土的味道。呼吸着沉默着的群山。向远处奔流的河流湖泊。那些回忆在向她招手，在她耳边轻声呼唤：来吧，到我们身边来。她看见了新世界。

年幼时她尚且不了解世界之大，那时莱斯特兰奇就是她的全部。接着她冠着这个沉甸甸的姓氏到了霍格沃茨。纽特为她开了一扇窗。过去那些仿佛背景板一样的魔法生物在他的话语里活了过来。她尤其喜欢龙，匈牙利树峰，威尔士绿龙。这些庄严美丽的生物保有自己的尊严，有强大的能力保护自己不受伤害，大部分种类保持独居状态。这正是她想要的。

想要成为龙的她不再甘愿被一个姓氏所束缚了。曾经盛放过的白花才能自然地凋零。

思想的枷锁被摧毁了以后，行动变得非常容易了。她借口收到一位纯血家族的男性邀请到他府上拜访，在马车上易容以后移形换影到码头上。港口正有一艘前往法国加莱的船。


End file.
